Dribble Drabbles
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: This will be a place for all my little drabbles about Chuck and Blair. It will probably cover all different time periods.
1. First Day Jitters

After chatting with the girls on Twitter I decided to write a few drabbles. These will be short glimpses into the lives of Chuck and Blair. They will cover all time periods. If you would like to request one feel free to PM me or send me a tweet or message on Tumblr. My name on both is: ShawnMarieH Just remember that the prompt must be one or two words and not too detailed. These drabbles will be 500 words or less. This first one was given to me by Sabi. Her prompt was Henry's first day of school. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.

* * *

First Day Jitters

She used to love September. Fashion week, the September issue of Vogue, sweater shopping and hot chocolate from Jacques Torres. Now it meant a miniature school uniform, crayons and an Hermes book bag. It meant her beautiful baby boy would be leaving her for a full six hours. It meant no lunch together at the atelier or a mid-morning walk to the duck pond. Just the thought of leaving him at the doors of St. Jude's was enough to make Blair Waldorf Bass's heart constrict.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed completely paralyzed. It's how her husband found her ten minutes later.

"Blair, we're going to be late. Are you ready?" One look at her told him all he needed to know. He rushed over to her reaching out taking her hand as he sat down next to her. "He's going to be fine."

She raised her tear filled eyes to meet his calm ones. "I know he is. It's me that's not going to be okay."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to himself. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right by your side."

And he was.

Twenty minutes later a very enthusiastic five year old Henry and his parents were personally met at the doors of the school by Headmaster Gallo and shown to the kindergarten class. Henry beyond ready for this hugged both his parents briefly and rushed inside to play with his classmates.

Headmaster Gallo escorted the Basses back out to their limo and said his goodbyes. Blair sliding in first released a breath as her husband sat next to her. Arthur closed the door and Blair dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." She glanced at her husband who she saw was most definitely wiping a tear from his cheek. "Chuck?"

"He didn't even glance back at us. He just ran off like he didn't have a care in the world." He sniffled.

Blair gave him a watery smile as she slid her hand in his. "My husband is big softy. Who knew?"

He kissed her. "Now you do. That's all that matters."


	2. Ice Cream

The prompt of ice cream was given to me by Mary. This is set during the summer before season three. Enjoy! P.S. for the reviewer (chairfan) who asked about my Tumblr it is: ShawnMarieH

* * *

Blair Waldorf has never liked ice cream. She hates the amount of fat and calories it contains. She dislikes the lactose that upsets her stomach but most of all she abhors the sticky mess it makes. So the question running through her mind is how in the world she ended up flat on her back laid out like his own personal dessert and the only answer is Chuck Bass.

Her boyfriend of two months had exposed her to so many new things in such a short amount of time. There had been role playing, S&M, light bondage and some things she never knew existed like pearl necklaces and toys that when she first looked at them she had absolutely no idea what to do with them. But Chuck knew; Chuck always knew. He had been a diligent teacher and she his most eager student.

Tonight's lesson was food play hence the three scoops of vanilla ice cream strategically arranged on her body along with trails of whipped cream. Her overheated skin had caused the creamy dessert to start melting almost instantly. Chuck, using his very skillful tongue, licked a trail of melted ice cream up the side of her body capturing the scoop atop her right breast. He swallowed the cold dessert as he tongued her nipple. Then lapping up the trail of whipped cream to her left breast where he feasted in the same way before continuing to follow the path to the last scoop. As he worked his way down her body he whispered how wonderful she tasted and Blair loved every word that slipped from his lips.

Her fingers entwined in his hair as he came to the last scoop settled in the gentle concave of her stomach. He settled himself between her legs and locked eyes with her as he pushed her knees up a bit and even further apart. Her cheeks instantly went pink. She was completely exposed to him and no matter how many times he did this it still made her blush.

Never breaking eye contact she watched him as he took his index finger and scooped up a dollop of the ice cream. He placed it on his tongue and immediately lowered his mouth to her heated core. He pushed his tongue against her clit and she gasped at the coldness against her heat.

He continued this pleasurable torture until she had completely lost all thought and reason.

Later as they entered the steaming hot shower together Blair decided ice cream wasn't such a bad treat after all but that being said she still hated the mess. So before they showered she insisted he call room service and have the mattress replaced and the sheets changed.

No matter how much she learns at the hands and mouth of Chuck Bass some things would never change.


	3. Shoulder Kisses

The prompt was "shoulder kisses" from MaryScarlett2u. She needed a little something as a reward for cleaning out her garage today and I being the good friend that I am decided to give her this. Hope you all enjoy it. The response to these drabbles has been fantastic. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I know I say it all the time but I really do have the best and most loyal readers. I own nothing.

* * *

No one could send shivers down her spine quite like her husband. It didn't take much; a whisper in her ear, a caress of her hand, the trail of a finger along the hem of her skirt. But nothing made her into a pile of mush faster than his lips pressed gently to her shoulder. Maybe this was because the origins of his shoulder kissing could be traced back to the beginnings of them. The night before her seventeenth birthday in a room alone with him, his diamond necklace wrapped around her throat and his lips pressed to her chiffon covered shoulder. It was such a simple gesture yet the intimacy of it burned against her skin. Once he had done that it was all over for her.

Throughout their life together there had been many other moments where his lips pressed to her shoulder gave her that much needed comfort. He did it after particularly trying times in her life; a horrible show, a fight with her mother or Serena, the funeral of her father. Then there were moments of great joy like after the birth of their first child, Henry. He had crawled into bed with her at the hospital wrapping an arm around her and kissing her robe covered shoulder as he whispered thank you. Christmas mornings watching their children tear into presents as he leaned in placing a kiss to that magical spot.

Then there were those other times where just that simple act would send her completely over the edge and within a few minutes she would have her legs wrapped around him panting breathlessly as he buried himself deep inside her. The nape of the neck may be Chuck Bass's kryptonite but the shoulder kiss was hers.

And now here she was at their fiftieth wedding anniversary party with her husband's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his lips against her Chanel covered shoulder. She realizes that despite how much time passes some things remain the same; her husband, no matter what, is still able to send shivers down her spine with the simplest of gestures and that would never change.


	4. Business Trip

This prompt is Blair's first business trip away from Henry. It was given to me by Ellen ( ) and I was only too happy to fill it. Great prompt. I'm keeping a list so if I haven't gotten to yours yet please be patient I'll get there eventually. Thank you so much for all the love for these drabbles. I so appreciate it. Enjoy and I own nothing.

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass squinted at her computer screen trying to see clearly the drawing her two year old son was holding up. But Henry Bass was restless and tired of this game. He didn't quite understand why he couldn't hug his mother.

As he started to squirm in his father's lap Blair tried desperately to keep his attention.

"Henry, darling, do you want Mommy to read you 'Goodnight Moon' or your favorite 'Peter Rabbit'?" She was practically begging.

Her son was having none of it. "No thank you." He fought his way out of his father's grasp and down to the floor saying something she couldn't hear.

Her husband tried to get him to say goodbye but he was done and when Henry Bass was finished with something there was no luring him back. Chuck sighed turning back to the laptop screen in front of him.

"Sorry, beautiful. He's had a long day and he isn't feeling completely himself yet."

Blair had left four days earlier for Paris. It was fashion week and everyone wanted the head of Waldorf Designs sitting front row. Originally Henry was supposed to go with her just like he always did but he had come down with a horrible fever and earache the day they were supposed to fly and Blair, who had already promised her mother that she would be in Paris to meet with important buyers, had no choice but to leave without her son.

It literally broke her heart. Her plan had been to fly there meet with the buyers and return home the very next day. But her mother, who thought Blair was too attached to her grandson anyway, told her she was absolutely staying and attending the shows otherwise what would people say. Plus they had a new line they were launching at the end of the month and Eleanor wanted her daughter there to promote and wear it wherever she went. And so Blair had spent every night Skyping with her family from three thousand six hundred miles away and she was miserable.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears and Chuck knew what was coming next.

"He's already forgetting me. He couldn't care less that I'm not there." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Chuck's heart constricted he hated that he couldn't pull her into his arms and comfort her. "Blair he's two years old not two months. He knows and remembers who his mother is. He's just exhausted."

Blair sighed wiping the tears from her cheeks and nodding. "I'm tired too." It was one-thirty in the morning for her. "Only two more days."

He gave her an indulgent smile and he knew exactly how he was going to comfort her.

* * *

Blair had just finished a late breakfast in her penthouse suite at the George V when there was a knock on the door. She didn't even glance up as her assistant rushed to open the door. It wasn't until she heard the squeal of "Mommy!" that she tossed her morning paper aside and rushed to where her son was toddling down the hall towards her.

She reached down scooping him up into her arms, tears falling as she covered her son in kisses. Henry immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and giggled.

Blair looked at her husband, who looked exhausted, and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you," she mouthed.

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close and kissed her temple. "See he remembers you," he whispered against her ear. "No one can ever forget Blair Waldorf."

She tilted her head beaming up at him. "Blair Waldorf Bass thank you very much."

They collapsed back onto the couch together and Blair was completely content. There wasn't a single thing she needed now that she had her boys with her.


	5. Reflections

This prompt was sent to me via Tumblr. My reader wanted a drabble set with Chuck reflecting on his own childhood while playing with Henry. I hope this fills it for her. Thanks again for all the support of these little glimpses into Chuck and Blair's lives. Also for those of you who have asked I'm almost finished with my "White Lies" update and hope to have it posted Sunday night. But no promises. Thanks again for the support.

* * *

Chuck Bass entered the park at Eighty-fifth Street and Fifth Avenue rushing down the path towards the Ancient Playground. Glancing at his watch he realizes he's two minutes late and this saddens him. The one thing he hates being is late to meet his son. Henry was always a priority and if Chuck told him he would meet him at three o'clock then he most always arrived by three.

He has an image of his own father come into mind as he enters through the bronze gates which depict stories from Aesop's Fables. Chuck grew up thinking he was born to parents that loved one another and that he had been taken from his mother, Evelyn Bass's, lifeless hands. Then he learned that instead he had been taken from the hostile womb of Elizabeth Fisher and placed into the cold, loveless hands of Bart Bass, who in turn placed him into the capable hands of governesses and nannies. They cared for him but they were no substitute for a parent's love and attention.

So it was, when his first born son entered the world that he held him in shaking hands and promised to always be there for him. He promised to always have time for him and he promised him unconditional love. It was in that moment that he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his son's childhood would be the complete opposite of his own. He refused to have it any other way. His son would know love, his son would know playfulness and his son would know true happiness.

He scanned the crowded park looking for dark hair and brown eyes. It took him only a few minutes to spy his beautiful four year old child atop the pyramid. He was laughing and running with two other boys he had obviously just met. He seemed to be in complete bliss. Chuck had never known that feeling of running wild at a park. His father had hated playgrounds and parks. He didn't like the mess they caused. So Chuck was always being brought to museums and libraries and being told to walk and to use his indoor voice.

He knows the moment his son spies him. His brown eyes light up and the dimples he got from his mother show up on his cheeks.

"Daddy," Henry shouts as he runs to the slide that will bring him back to the ground.

Chuck is waiting there at the bottom with open arms as Henry slides into them. He scoops up his boy, whose skin feels damp from the exertion he's put into playing. Chuck kisses his warm, pink cheeks and ruffles his hair.

"Are you having fun?" he asks Henry as he sets him onto his feet.

Henry nods enthusiastically. "I meet new friends. Sam and Michael. We're pirates."

Chuck listens attentively and barely notices when his wife joins them pushing her arm through his. Henry finishes his recap of his adventures and Chuck leans down giving him another hug. He then turns to his wife kissing her lightly.

Henry decides that he wants his father to push him on the swings. Chuck agrees taking his sweaty hand in his and leading him across the playground to where the swing set is. Henry runs to an open swing and sits down swinging his legs back and forth as he waits for his father to start to push him.

Chuck begins to push him higher and higher and Henry squeals with delight and it's the best sound in the world to Chuck. Blair stands slightly to the side and asks him how his day was. He continues to push his son and recount the details of his day to his wife and he realizes he should be thanking his father. It's because of the upbringing he had that made him into the parent he is today. And if you were to ask Henry what kind of father that was he would tell you the most loving and fun daddy in the world. And as far as Chuck was concerned that was all that mattered.

A/N The Ancient Playground is one of 21 in Central Park. It got its name not because it's old but because it is located right near the Met and its Egyptian wing. This playground is fantastic with slides, tunnels, a pyramid climber and an obelisk set in the sandbox. There is also water features including a sprinkler wall. It's very popular with the Upper Eastside set and I thought the perfect setting for this drabble.


	6. Rain Kiss

This prompt was from Lauren via Twitter she wanted "a rain kiss". Hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for the love you all have shown these drabbles. You guys are the best!

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass rushed down the stairs of the lobby and across the marble floor and through the doors of the Four Seasons Hotel. The doorman who usually opened said door was busy helping the bell hop with a particularly large amount of luggage.

Blair glanced back and forth along Fifty-Seventh Street hoping to spy a cab but it was raining and there wasn't one in sight. Had she been less angry she would have walked back into the lobby and called Arthur to bring the limo around but she was furious and didn't want anything to do with her husband and that included his loyal driver.

She realized as she made her way to Park Avenue that she hadn't thought things through completely. She had rushed out without her evening bag, her phone or her coat. She had a fleeting thought about what the condition of her custom designed Balenciaga dress would be like by the time she found a cab.

She was silently cursing her husband as she walked. They had been attending a fundraiser for the Robin Hood Foundation. Bass Industries was a huge supporter of the charity and Chuck as CEO needed to be there. Blair who was exhausted and not feeling completely well had decided to skip it but her husband had cajoled and begged until she had given in. So it annoyed her to no end that after a long day of work she changed and rushed to the Four Seasons only to be ignored most of the night.

Chuck was using the event to network and that meant that all through dinner he spent most of the meal discussing the real estate market in Asia and Europe with Simon Taub. Blair rolled her eyes when she heard Taub make a wisecrack about his ex-wife Chana and warning Chuck to be careful of martial purchases. Everyone in New York knew the details of the Taub's six year long divorce debacle. It was dubbed "The War of the Roses" in all the papers.

The final straw had been after dinner when Chuck had left Blair at a table to go get her a drink. After five minutes of listening to LuAnn Mahone lament over her awful decorator Blair began to search for Chuck. She spied him at the bar with her drink in his hand and talking to Cynthia Kirk. Cynthia was notorious for sleeping with other women's husbands.

Blair watched them for a minute more and then excused herself telling LuAnn she needed the ladies room. As she left the ballroom she decided that Chuck wouldn't even notice if she were gone for all the attention he was paying her tonight and that was the moment she had decided to leave.

She had just crossed the street heading up Park towards Fifty-Eighth when a black limo pulls up alongside her. She knows it well.

It stops and the door opens. "Get in the car Blair."

Blair stops walking turning to face her husband. "Oh, now you want to talk to me. I'll get a cab thank you very much." She turns and continues her walk uptown.

She hears the limo door shut behind her and feels her heart drop at the thought of her husband actually leaving her here in the rain on the corner of Fifty-Seventh and Park.

Suddenly her coat is thrown over her shoulders and Chuck grabs her arm. "You are being ridiculous. It's raining and a cab on Park this time of night is never going to happen. Get in the car."

She stopped turning to face him. "I'm fine."

He tilted his head a bit and gave her that look that said yeah right. "Blair, what is going on? I left to get you a drink and next thing I know you're gone."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so distracted by Cynthia Kirk and her double Ds you'd have seen me go."

He laughed softly. "That's what this is about?" He took two steps closing the distance between them. "You know I've never been a tit man. I've always preferred the ass." He slips his hands inside her coat snaking them around to her bottom and she slaps them away.

He leans forward looking at her intensely. "You know it's true. You have the best ass in New York."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "Only in New York?"

His hands are back on her waist and she doesn't even realize it. "In the world and believe me I've looked."

She slaps at his chest as he moves his hands around her waist resting them on the small of her back. He pulls her flush against him and she pretends to protest but he knows she isn't mad anymore.

Next thing she knows he is kissing her like she's never been kissed before. Her arms snake up around his neck and she deepens the already passionate kiss. Suddenly she doesn't care about the rain or Cynthia Kirk. All that matters is her husband's lips pressed against hers.

He pulled back and she let out a soft whimper. He smirked at her. "Now will you get into the car? You're getting all wet and not just in the way I like."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand walking to the limo. Suddenly she realized that she was never going to win an argument if she didn't learn to resist Chuck Bass and his amazing mouth. As they slid into the back seat and her husband started to kiss her again she decided that maybe winning wasn't really all that important and she was okay with that.


	7. Discipline and Boundaries

This was a request sent to me by Leightedwester via Tumblr. The prompt was Henry throwing a tantrum and Chuck and Blair reprimanding him. This is a bit longer than a drabble but I put here anyway. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the positive feedback and love for my work. I so appreciate it. Remember I'm ShawnMarieH on Tumblr and Twitter if you want to request a prompt, ask a question or just chat. I own nothing.

* * *

Chuck and Blair Bass were good parents. They had a healthy and happy three year old boy and a two month old baby girl. They loved and adored both their children. Unfortunately lately Blair had noticed that Henry was becoming a bit of a handful. He was throwing tantrums whenever he didn't get his way and he was becoming extremely possessive of his toys and even the people in his life. Whenever Blair was paying attention to anyone or anything other than him he made sure she knew he didn't like it.

She and Chuck had discussed it at length but Chuck believed he was a typical three year old. He also reminded her of what the pediatrician had said about him possibly regressing with the arrival of the new baby.

Then four days ago Blair had received a phone call from his teacher expressing concern over Henry's lack of sharing. He had actually pushed another little boy over when he had come to use the markers at the drawing table where Henry was coloring.

When Blair had told Chuck he had brushed it off saying that the other child should have waited for Henry to finish. This had been the final straw for Blair and she had called the best child psychologist in Manhattan, Dr. Hoffman, and asked for an appointment. When the receptionist responded that the doctor was booked for the next three months Blair played her trump card.

She had cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry I don't think I mentioned earlier that I'm Blair Waldorf Bass," she put the emphasis on Bass, "and I need an appointment for my three year old son this week."

The receptionist put her on hold and was back in twenty seconds. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bass I was horribly mistaken. Dr. Hoffman can see you and your son tomorrow at ten. Does that work for you?"

Blair, feeling vindicated, smiled to herself and responded, "Actually ten-thirty is better with my schedule, thank you."

When she had told Chuck about the appointment, hoping he could join her, he immediately protested. He thought Blair was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. This was a normal three year old boy who was struggling to adapt to a new baby sister and a changing household. In the course of the argument Chuck actually told her that he was forbidding her from taking his son to any type of psychologist or behavioralist.

He slept in the guest room that night and Blair kept the appointment.

After a thorough examination and interview with Henry, Dr. Hoffman had declared that while Henry wasn't suffering any type of psychological issue he was suffering from a real lack of discipline and boundaries. She had spent another hour with Blair explaining the importance of discipline and teaching her techniques that she and Chuck could put into practice on a daily basis.

Blair had come home that night and explained everything to Chuck. She reiterated the importance of discipline and boundaries and the need for consistency. Chuck had started to kiss her and before she knew it she was the one being thoroughly disciplined and she enjoyed every minute of it.

So it was that they had sat Henry down and explained all the new rules and expectations. They also explained to him that if he didn't follow the rules he would be put into time out. Chuck and Blair had spoken to the staff and the nannies so everyone was on the same page and able to be consistent.

The next week passed and things were going smoothly. Dorota and the nanny had both employed the time out technique and it had worked well. Blair and Chuck hadn't had to do it yet. It seemed that just a warning was enough to keep their son in line and Blair was feeling justified in her actions. Henry was being on his best behavior.

It wasn't until Friday night that Chuck had to implement the time out rule for the first time himself. He and Henry were in the living room waiting for Blair to join them and he had asked Henry to lower his voice so he wouldn't wake Cordelia who was sleeping in the bassinet.

Henry had rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Stupid baby."

Chuck set his glass of scotch aside and asked, "What did you just say?"

Henry, who had been on the floor playing with his trucks and blocks, stood up and glared at his father. "She's stupid. All she does is sleep and cry. I don't wanna be quiet!" he shouted as he kicked over his tower of blocks. Almost immediately Cordelia started to wail.

Chuck got up from the couch and took his son by the arm. "You do not get to act like this. You are going to time out. Three minutes on the step."

Henry started to sob, "I don't care."

Chuck started to lead him out of the room and around the corner to the foyer. Blair was just coming down the hall. She glanced from her husband's angry face to her son's sobbing one and knew this wasn't good.

"What happened?" she asked as Chuck marched Henry past her.

"Somebody has been very rude." Chuck brought Henry into the foyer and placed him on the step.

Henry laid his head back against the stairs and shouted at his father, "You're being rude."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "I asked you politely to be quiet so you wouldn't wake your sister. You didn't listen so you're going to sit here for three minutes young man and think about what you've done."

He turned his back on his sobbing son and headed down the hall. Blair had gone into the living room to pick up a crying Cordelia. She was patting her daughter gently and trying to soothe her back to sleep.

"What did he do?" She looked at her husband who was standing in the doorway listening to Henry berate him.

"I asked him to lower his voice so he wouldn't wake Cordelia and he proceeded to shout and call her stupid and that woke her." Chuck crossed his arms in front of himself. "It was completely uncalled for."

Blair walked over to him still rubbing Cordelia's back. She had stopped crying. "He's really upset." They could hear Henry sobbing. He was crying for Blair now.

Chuck nodded. "He should be. It was a bratty thing to do."

Blair walked back over to the bassinet lying Cordelia back down. She gave her the pacifier and her eyes slowly closed. Blair covered her with the cashmere blanket and she was back to sleep. Blair felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she listened to her son cry "mommy" at the top of his lungs.

Blair turned to face Chuck. "How long has it been?"

"Not even a minute and a half yet."

She placed her hands on her hips. Henry was now begging for her. "Mommy, please. Help me Mommy." He was crying and trying to catch his breath and it was breaking her heart.

She walked over to Chuck. "It's been long enough." She started to push past him.

But Chuck refused to let her go. He took her arm. "Oh no, if you go in there and let him up you are usurping my authority."

"Usurping your authority? This isn't some dictatorship."

"It is tonight and I'm ruling with an iron fist. You are not going in there to coddle him."

"Listen to him. My son is crying out for me. I can't ignore that." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Chuck refused to back down. "Blair you were right. He needs discipline and boundaries. I know this is hard but it's better for everyone in the long run."

He pulled her into his arms and she pressed her face against his shirt. She knew he was right but it was literally killing her. It was natural for her to comfort her son and protect him and to be standing there and ignoring that instinct was going against every maternal bone in her body.

Suddenly they both realized that he had stopped crying out. They could hear him trying to catch his breath. Chuck glanced at his watch again. Ten seconds left. He kissed Blair's temple.

"It's time. Let's go talk to him."

Blair pulled out of his embrace wiping her cheek and then taking Chuck's hand they walked down the hall and into the foyer where they found their little boy trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were splotchy and wet.

As soon as he saw his parents he started to cry again. "I…I…I'm sor…sorry, Daddy."

Blair was trying not to cry again. Chuck went over to his son and picked him up. Henry wrapped his arms around Chuck's neck tightly and laid his head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck squeezed him tightly.

"I appreciate the apology Henry. I love you." He kissed his son's cheek.

"I…lo…love you too." Henry buried his face into Chuck's neck.

Chuck rubbed his back and kissed him a second time. Blair reached out and ruffled her son's hair. It was damp with sweat from the exertion of the tantrum he had thrown.

"How about we go have dinner?" She rubbed his back.

Henry nodded and Chuck set him down on his feet. Blair glanced at her husband as Henry started down the hall and towards the dining room. There were tears in his eyes.

She hid a smile. "Are those tears I'm seeing? Ruling with an iron fist my ass."

He wiped at his eyes with one hand as the other caressed her bottom. "If we're going to bring your ass into this we're skipping dinner."

She laughed as she kissed him and sauntered down the hall swaying said ass. Dinner was a very quick affair that night.


	8. First Time

Sabi was desperate for new fic so I asked her to give me a prompt and I'd whip her up something. This is the result. The prompt was "Chuck feeling his son move for the first time". Enjoy and as always I own nothing.

* * *

Patience had never been Chuck Bass's strong suit. He hated waiting and he hated being denied what he wanted. Instant gratification was something he had always experienced. Who would've guessed that his lesson in patience would come from a twenty one week old fetus. Chuck was dying to feel even the slightest movement from his son and it just wasn't happening. Blair had been feeling their baby for the past three weeks. It had started out as a flutter in her stomach. She had compared it to butterflies. When she had recounted the feeling to her husband he had blushed slightly thinking back to a time long ago when he had experienced the butterflies himself.

The past week the movements had become much stronger and more distinct and Blair kept telling him that it wouldn't be long and he too would be able to feel his son.

And of course Blair was right.

They had just finished a very vigorous love making session and Blair had fallen back against the pillows panting.

Chuck rolled onto his side propping himself up onto his elbow. He stared down at his wife. Her eyes were closed and her face was pink and flushed. There was a slight glint of perspiration across her brow. He reached out pushing her damp hair from her forehead.

She always looked beautiful to him but she was even more gorgeous now that she was pregnant. Everyone talked about "the glow" but Blair actually had it. He had a passing thought about keeping her pregnant on a regular basis just so he could experience it.

His hand trailed down her cheek and along her throat where he could feel her pulse still beating frantically against his fingertips. He ran a finger over her still hardened nipple. Her breasts were amazing. He leaned his head down and took the nipple into his mouth tonguing it gently before placing a kiss to the space between her breasts. Her skin was damp and tasted slightly salty against his tongue.

He then kissed her protruding stomach. She was starting to show quite a bit and he loved it. He adored the idea of everyone they met knowing he had impregnated her and that she was truly his now, forever. They were creating a family together and nothing would ever break that up.

He kissed her stomach one more time before moving back to her mouth. He captured her lips in a searing kiss.

When it ended he whispered gently against her lips, "I love you and our baby." His hand reached out to caress her belly once again resting it against her right side. "Thank you for giving me a family of my own."

She had opened her eyes and was staring up at him. She pushed her hands into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. "You're welcome Chuck. I'm so happy right now. I have you and our son and there isn't a single thing more that I need. I love you so much."

Suddenly she gasped. She covered his hand with her own and moved it up and over a bit. "He's moving. Can you feel that?"

They both sat there completely motionless holding their breaths. After about twenty seconds Chuck felt it. It was the softest of movements but he could definitely feel his son move. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Blair in awe.

"I can feel him." He was blown away by the idea that his son was right below where his palm rested. He leaned down and placed a kiss where his hand had just been. "I love you," he whispered against her stomach.

Blair smiled as a tear slipped down her face. She knew he wasn't talking to her and she couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
